


Danganronpa: Ultimate Group Chat Madness

by Crescentmoonlander



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentmoonlander/pseuds/Crescentmoonlander
Summary: The Danganronpa squad gets together for a group chat, and chaos ensues.





	Danganronpa: Ultimate Group Chat Madness

** _Leon Kuwata has joined the chat_ **

**Leon Kuwata**: test

** _Sayaka Maizono has joined the chat_ **

**Leon Kuwata**: Yo

**Sayaka Maizono**: Hey. A group chat? Cool.

**Leon Kuwata**: Yeah, you know. For our class. Maybe even the others. It depends.

**Sayaka Maizono**: Ok

**Leon Kuwata**: Let’s work on inviting the others.

** _Makoto Naegi has joined the chat_ **

**Leon Kuwata**: Yo nice to see you my dude

**Makoto Naegi**: Hi

**Sayaka Maizono: **Hi Makoto!

** _Chihiro Fujisaki has joined the chat_ **

** _Kiyotaka Ishimaru has joined the chat_ **

**Makoto Naegi**: Hi guys

** _Mondo Owada has joined the chat_ **

**Mondo Owada: **Hell yeah the squad’s here

**Chihiro Fujisaki: **Hello everyone!

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **How is everyone doing on this wonderful day?

**Sayaka Maizono:** Good, wbu?

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **I’m doing amazing today. Thank you!

**Leon Kuwata: **Nice to hear it

**Makoto Naegi: **Hmm, I’m going to invite Kyoko now.

**Leon Kuwata: **Sure, go ahead. More the merrier.

** _Kyoko Kirigiri has joined the chat_ **

**Makoto Naegi**: Welcome, Kyoko!

**Chihiro Fujisaki: **Hello!

**Kyoko Kirigiri: **What is the point of this?

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **A place of gathering for everybody to talk in a civilized manner!

**Leon Kuwata: **What he said. Just like a chill hangout, y’know?

**Kyoko Kirigiri: **I see.

** _Aoi Asahina has joined the chat_ **

**Aoi Asahina: **A group chat? That seems like a really cool idea!

**Mondo Owada: **Sup.

**Makoto Naegi: **Hey Aoi! 

**Aoi Asahina: **Hiya Makoto!

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **Good morning, Aoi

**Aoi Asahina: **Hey Taka. 

**Sayaka Maizono: **Hi Aoi! Sakura isn’t here yet, maybe you should invite her.

**Aoi Asahina: **On it

** _Sakura Ogami has joined the chat_ **

**Sakura: **Hello everyone.

**Aoi Asahina: **Morning!

** _Yasuhiro Hagakure has joined the chat_ **

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: **Hi.

**Leon Kuwata:** Yo, it’s fortune teller dude.

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: **That’s me, all right! If you ask nicely, I might even make a prediction right now!

**Chihiro Fujisaki: **That would be interesting!

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: **Alright, uh, lemme think

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: **At the end of this day, everybody in our class except Byakuya, Hifumi, Mukuro, and Junko will be here!

** _Byakuya Togami has joined the chat_ **

**Mondo Owada: **You were saying?

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: **It’s just a qurk in the universe! Everything will resolve itself, I’m telling you

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **Yasuhirio, that is incorrect spelling of the word ‘quirk’! You must study on your spelling more before you engage with written communication!

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: **Geez dude, chill, it’s called a typo

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **That is a comma splice and incorrect grammar!

** _Celestia Ludenberg has joined the chat_ **

**Mondo Owada: **Bro this is a group chat, grammar doesn’t matter

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **If you insist. Welcome, Celestia!

**Makoto Naegi: **Hey Celeste.

**Chihiro Fujisaki: **Hello!

**Celestia Ludenberg: **Thank you for the warm welcome.

**Byakuya Togami: **Oh, it’s you.

**Celestia Ludenberg: **Is there a problem, Byakuya?

**Byakuya Togami: **Why was I added to this chat, exactly?

**Celestia Ludenberg: **Are you not aware that you joined of your own volition? That is most amusing.

**Byakuya Togami: **At least the moronic writer isn’t here yet.

**Chihiro Fujisaki: **Maybe you should be a little bit nicer...

**Byakuya Togami: **I will be going offline now. Do not disturb me.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **Classes are about to start!

**Mondo Owada: **Think I might just skip this time. Class is fucking boring.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru: **You need to uphold your grades for a bright future! Otherwise, you won’t be able to make a living or get into a good college!

**Mondo Owada: **What? I lead a biker gang, I don’t need a fucking college degree or 9 to 7 job bullshit. Fuck it, I’ll go.

**Chihiro Fujisaki: **I should get going…

**Leon Kuwata: **Yeah, me too. cya my dudes

**Sayaka Maizono: **See you all at class!


End file.
